39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Katrina Cahill/Reactions
SPOILERS GUYS, TURN BACK IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MISSION TITANIC. TURN BACK. - - - - ...So I haven't been on the Wiki the past two-three years, I think. I'm not very sure. Anyways, I know that Mission Titanic came out last February or so -- a very long time considering I've only read it recently. And by recently, I mean just a few minutes ago. The second and third series, for me, wasn't particularly very good. I thought it was really bad, actually, and I decided that I should stop reading the books and just follow what else new happened in the movies. (But considering the difficulties with casting, development, and who actually has the rights to make the films as well as plotting the movies, I'm pretty sure they'd finalize it when there's already a Black Widow movie.) It was only when I heard my cousin read Mission Titanic's summary did I become curious and decided to read it. And no, I didn't bother reading Countdown or Flashpoint. I was very concerned when I heard Ian's name be referred to as the head of the Cahill family instead of Amy's. Well, I think that Doublecross has good potential. For me, it's started out better than Cahills versus Vespers ''and ''Unstoppable. There's a lot of potential. But I still think that it's kind of predictable, like a lot of things that should be plot twists aren't shocking to me because I realized what would happen several pages prior. There's also the thing with Cara/Ian that bugs me, really. But hey, I get to see the Starlings! And Beatrice! And there was a secret sibling of Irina's named Alek? I'm not sure why, but I like this guy. I'm in pain over this because it was really good compared to the others, and it's been a long time since I felt like a book was good. That also counts Blood of Olympus. Now with the 'Thoughts' part from the title: I think The Outcast is Nathaniel, Grace's late husband. I'm sure a lot of people have already formed theories over this, but I'll go right ahead and continue. There's been a lot of talk about him (Nathaniel), especially in the conversation between Fiske, Beatrice, and Nellie. Beatrice had mentioned him as one of the many that Grace pesonally booted out of the Cahill family, because he filed for a divorce, and not long after Grace had had him murdered. Given that a lot of antagonists in the Cahill universe should've been killed but is somehow still alive, I think that it's very likely he survived. Not sure how, but I'm sure it might be explained, if this theory's correct. He knows about Grace's dark side, recalls the things she's said that Fiske doesn't know, thinks of Grace as a woman of ruthless power gone soft as though he'd had seen it in person and not through whispers and rumours. He acts like the house is something he was once used to, and even teasingly goes through the library and Grace's choice of Shakespeare books as though he found Grace's personal taste funny. He talks to himself like he's speaking to Grace as though he's been at her side for so long he knows just about everything ''about this woman. He was once very close to Grace, that much is certain. Like, surpasses Fiske, and Fiske was ''very close to his sister. In the argument between Fiske and Beatrice, we learn that Grace was a person who was ruthless and had a temper; Beatrice implying she Outcasted her husband because he wanted a divorce proves this. Somewhat. But we all know that Grace does what she does when she feels like she has no choice. A man filing for a divorce isn't something that deserves such drastic punishment. This implies that there's more to the Nathaniel/Grace story than what we've been told. And maybe, just maybe, it has something to do with Grace's death. "But, Kat, she died of cancer!" I know that. That's been said a lot of times in The Clue Hunt series. But the 'letters' at the back cover always have a message it wants to give to us. We know that Grace died widowed and with cancer, so why put that note at the back instead? It implies something, and I know it. And even in the possibility that perhaps Grace really did die because of something we think is mundane and not-unlike the common assassinations we've seen throughout the books, it still somehow ties in with The Outcast's past. Idk. Tell me what you guys think The Outcast could be? Or why you think so? I'd really like to hear about who you think it is, and why. ~ What makes a story work? 17:25, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts